The present invention relates to a battery discharge circuit, and more particularly, to a battery discharge circuit which displays the discharge status while the battery is being discharged and which protects against excess discharge.
In general, batteries are connected to household electronic appliances to provide portability. In order to extend the life of batteries used in electronic appliances such as a camcorder, circuits are required for discharging the batteries. That is to say, according to the prior art, when batteries which have been used in a camcorder are to be recharged, battery life is prolonged by discharging the used batteries to a predetermined voltage prior to charging. However, excess discharging shortens battery life.